Seishin
by sakura tamiko
Summary: Lo ve de nuevo en ese puente, parece una imagen sagrada. (Thorki AU)


**Antes que nada, Feliz 2014! Muchos abrazos y ahora a comenzar cosas nuevas. Un one-shot para celebrar y también para recibir este año.**

**Gracias a mi Beta, por todo.**

**Ojalá lo disfruten.**

Disclaimer: Los nórdicos (XD) y Stan Lee

Advertencias: Slash.

**Seishin.**

1.

Lo siente primero en el aire, un escalofrió que le recorre la espina como un camino de besos fríos. La niebla besa la tierra que apenas se está despertando, no deja pasar el sol, no deja secar el roció que resbala por la punta del pasto verde.

Huele a madrugada bipolar, Thor se esfuerza en pensar que no se ha perdido, que solo fue un poco más allá de donde su regimiento entrenaba, que pronto encontrara su camino. Sus botas se hunden un poco en el lodo, escucha el débil y tranquilo andar del río, los pájaros agitando las ramas, resuena como tambores militares, la vida de la tierra.

Le asusta.

Más allá hay un puente, lo suficientemente elevado para cruzar el río, apenas se asoma, tímido de entre la niebla que se disipa. Se acerca, ignorando la queja de su cuerpo, da zancadas grandes y seguras, ya no siente las puntas de sus dedos, ni la de su nariz.

La construcción es burda, antigua, a lo lejos se aprecia el resonar de un chapoteo. Thor decide que cruzara y anduviera de regreso guiándose por el río. Sin perder tiempo, comienza a caminar, la madera rugosa se queja por su peso, Thor reflexiona sobre la hora y su estómago le lanza blasfemias.

¿Cómo llego allí en primer lugar?

No sé ve nada más que la niebla juguetona a su alrededor, Thor anda a ciegas, no debería asustarle, pero todos sus músculos se tensan, se obliga a dar un paso, dos, tres.

Se detiene.

Se escucha dejar de respirar, enfrente está de pie una figura, parece que flota, la yukata envuelve el cuerpo esbelto, lánguido, como una rama floja del árbol más hermoso, sostiene una wagasa que le cubre parcialmente el rostro pálido, sus manos parecen no hacer esfuerzo, está quieto, Thor siente que acaba de interrumpir un momento importante.

Al principio no habla, la niebla, el pasto, el río, el puente y los árboles se burlan de él, escucha sus risitas ahogadas. Exhala despacio y se encamina hacia la persona que no parece haber captado su presencia, Thor se pregunta su no tendrá frío, pero lo más importante en ese momento es saber dónde está el camino de regreso, por alguna razón siente que su uniforme luce tremendamente ridículo.

Se aclara la garganta, y pregunta, mucho más fuerte de lo que deseaba.

—Buenos días, disculpe mi intromisión, pero creo que me perdí —piensa en lo tonto que acaba de sonar, el otro no hace movimiento alguno—. ¿Me podría indicar el camino de regreso al pueblo?

Eso es todo, su boca se seca de repente, el hombre gira y le observa detenidamente.

—Bajando del puente hay un sendero, síguelo y pronto encontraras un camino que te guiara al pueblo…

Lanza una mirada a su uniforme, Thor tiene ganas de arrancárselo a tirones y después quedarse allí para siempre, el hombre vuelve a girar su rostro, ocultándolo.

No sabe cómo regresa exactamente, siente que aún se encuentra en aquel puente, respirando con dificultad porque encontró un tesoro en medio de la niebla.

2.

—¿¡Dónde demonios estabas!? —Tony deja de tomar el vino de arroz que se supone tenía prohibido, no tarda mucho antes de continuar—. Desapareces justo cuando la situación se estaba calmando, estuvimos a punto de hacer otra guerra porque pensamos que te habían hecho algo.

—Me perdí…

El agua resbala por su garganta adolorida, tiene ganas de –por primera vez- sentarse y pensar.

—¿Pasó algo, Thor?

Niega hacia Bruce, que le observa detrás de los lentes, su mirada atenta y curiosa.

—Estoy cansado, ¿Steve ya regreso?

—No, creo que las negociaciones han ido mal. No quiero quedarme más tiempos, ellos nos odian.

—¿Tú no nos odiarías si estuvieras en su lugar?

Tony refunfuña, él y Bruce comienzan una batalla de miradas mientras Thor juega con las alubias, su mente demasiado alejada del campamento, está llena de niebla, custodiado por el aroma de un invierno que llega temprano y parece perpetuo.

3.

Camina despacio, muy en contra de todos sus instintos se obliga a no apresurarse, se obliga a componer su respiración, trata de obligar a su corazón a dejar de latir tan rápido, sus manos hechas puño van rígidamente a sus costados.

El tiempo parece no haber tocado ese sitio, parece que nada ha cambiado, que allí podrías perderte y vivir por siempre. A Thor le desespera el entumecimiento en el cuerpo, esa sensación de no ver, no sentir y no escuchar. La niebla le pone una suave venda sobre sus ojos parpadeantes e inquietos.

¿Qué hace allí?

—Eso mismo te pregunto.

Una vez que parece más un susurro de algún viento del norte, escala por cada terminación nerviosa hasta lamerle los oídos. Sus pulmones parecen de plomo, da una respiración profunda que le hunde el estómago.

—Me perdí…

Camina porque debe, no desperdiciara toda una adolescencia de entrenamiento militar.

Él está sentado, los pies blancos, finos y descubiertos juguetean con el agua que parece tener vida. Thor deja de moverse, es un movimiento súbito, la wagasa está descansando a un lado, y Thor solo puede verle la espalda, con la misma indumentaria que la ocasión anterior, y con el cabello negro resbalándose un poco más debajo de los hombros descansados.

Parece una pintura comida por el tiempo.

—Mentiroso.

Está a punto de girarse, Thor se aferra a la tela de su impecable uniforme, se recuerda por un momento, agarrado de las faldas de su madre, las mejillas redondas y sonrojadas, húmedas. Ya no soy un niño, se repite. El hombre da una suave risa de nieve, blanda, fría.

Thor se despierta.

4.

Se supone que en Japón amanece más temprano, se supone que las calles deberían tener vida, se supone que Thor no debería estar cuesta abajo, perdiéndose de nuevo. El viento se enfría más a medida de que el pueblo queda atrás, por un instante se pregunta si no está loco.

Su cabello le estorba al poco rato, y utiliza su liga para amarrarlo, eso le provoca frio en las orejas descubiertas, resopla molesto. Le duele andar, se sumerge en pensamientos de ninguna índole, mientras se aleja más, más, más.

¿Qué está haciendo?

Sus puños se crispan, quiere darse vuelta.

—Eso mismo te pregunto.

Tony se lo dijo por primera vez, cuando caminaban por una colina apenas ocupada por su regimiento.

"—_Deja vû, _caramba, ¿qué no me escucharon la primera vez?"

Clint le contesto, enfadado después de leer una carta que llego retrasada.

"—¿Qué coño es eso?"

Tony le miro, medio harto y medio divertido, Thor no había comprendido muy bien en ese instante, pero vaya que lo hacía en ese momento, con su cuerpo momentáneamente paralizado.

Sabe, está seguro, que si camina más, encontrara a aquella persona, sentada al borde del río. Lo hace, porque quiere asegurarse, porque todo su ser le dice: "¡Camina!". Las puntas de los pies de aquel hombre, están sumergidas en el agua que despide una abrumante sensación de claridad. Thor habla, más para llenar la ausencia de sonido en ese lugar.

—Es un sitio hermoso.

Ve los hombros delgados moverse casi sin hacerlo, como si el hombre hubiera soltado una risa ahogada.

—Porque aún no lo destruyen… ¿A eso vienes?

El tono de voz es una extraña mezcla entre inocencia y algo más, algo que Thor escuchaba de Odín cuando las cosas no iban como se había planeado, aun así, se suponía que después de todo lo que había vivido, ni su padre, ni el tono, ni la persona frente a él, amedrentarían su valentía. Otra risa ahogada, como una burla mal disimulada.

—Me gusta el lugar —hay un suspiro, que se nota cansado, un suspiro que aparta delicadamente la neblina de una boca que Thor no ha podido detallar bien—. ¿Puedo sentarme?

No hay respuesta, la wagasa permanece tan inmóvil como se supone debe ser, Thor se encamina, pasan unos segundos en los cuales dos peces cruzan a toda velocidad aquel rio calmado, se sienta, el pasto es frío y húmedo, provoca escalofríos agradables, no quiere ver de reojo, no quiere ver el rostro contrario, las manos blancas, delgadas, están posadas sobre las rodillas descansadas, Thor sabe que si las siente, estarán más frías que el agua pálida e insonora.

—Me llamo Thor.

Por un momento desea que le hable, para saborear la voz, para entibiarla, Thor capta una abeja posándose en una florecilla silvestre, acaricia el pasto porque hace años que no lo hacía, hace años que no se sentaba sin nada más que hacer que ver el panorama, hace años que los remordimiento no se plantaban en su cara, haciéndole muecas.

Sabe que es tarde, a pesar de la sensación paralizante que da el lugar, Thor entiende que debe regresar, otro suspiro, quiero, casi sin presencia, tal vez pudo haber sido el eco de otro, proferido a miles de kilómetros de allí.

Las botas suenan ridículas sobre el pasto, camina y no sabe porque, porque ese ardor en los ojos, esa sensación de falta de oxígeno y que el corazón hizo maniobras y salió de su pecho, para hundirse en el rio.

—Loki…

Cuando se gira, para asegurarse que no fue una broma del viento, ya no hay nadie, el rio sigue su cauce, los arboles susurran: "¡Vete!"; Thor cruza el puente con las manos en los bolsillos, para que nadie vea como tiembla, como esas manos que jalaron gatillos y seguros de bombas ahora fallan por el sonido, por la voz de alguien que aún no tiene rostro definido.

El pueblo ha despertado, los campesino le miran de mala forma, Thor ha escuchado, susurros que parecen amplificarse y romperle los tímpanos en las noches. Llantos de mujeres, blasfemias de hombres, le consumen, con cada paso que da hasta que Clint le ve a los ojos y saluda distraído, indicándole que se acerque.

—Parece que has visto a un muerto, ¿dónde vas en las madrugadas?

—A correr.

Clint le da una media sonrisa burlona, están frente a un puesto de verduras semiderruido, Thor aún puede oler el hedor a frutas y algo más, podrido, quemado.

—No luces como si hubieras ido a correr.

—Esta vez solo camine.

Tony sale, enfadado, porque seguramente Peter volvió a confundir alguna palabra japonesa, el dueño del negocio le sigue de cerca, su mirada desconfiada se posa en Thor. Clint le da una palmada en la espalda y antes de que Tony llegue hasta ellos, murmura, con tono preocupado.

—Ten cuidado, no nos metas en problemas.

—Dice que todo está en mal estado, y que no nos acompañara, piensa que todo es un truco.

Bruce se acerca, su gesto cansado, se acomoda los lentes antes de suspirar.

—Convencí al otro, esperemos que con tres baste.

Thor se avergüenza de no saber que sucede, por pasar las madrugadas y una parte de las mañanas, en un sitio que bien podría ser escalofriante, debería haber estado allí, cumpliendo con su deber.

— ¿Qué pasa?

Comienzan a caminar, subiendo una pequeña cuesta, mientras Bruce –como siempre- le explica todo.

—Steve dice que nos tendremos que quedar un mes más, las negociaciones tomaron mejor rumbo, después de que se les explicaran nuestro verdadero propósito aquí.

—Esperemos que con esto nos dejen de mirar como si fuéramos Hitler, les hicimos el maldito favor de acabar con la guerra y así nos lo agradecen…

Clint niega, con gesto sombrío.

—Para ellos lo somos, después de todo quien lanzó las bombas fue nuestro gobierno, no el nazi.

—Y ellos atacaron primero, en serio, tu novia rusa te mete ideas, le diré a Steve que te prohíba el correo.

Clint le hace un gesto con la mano, Tony se ríe y para cuando llegan al campamento los cuatro comentan sobre cosas triviales, Thor sabe, desde que su mirada se topa con la de Steve, que no podía escapar el pequeño regaño que recibirá.

—Thor, tengo que hablar contigo —asiente, después de dirigirle el típico saludo militar, se dirigen a su tienda y entran, Steve le indica que se siente—. En serio, la situación está un poco delicada, nadie está contento aquí, y tú te vas solo por las mañanas, ambas partes solo buscan un pretexto, aunque sea estúpido.

—Sí, ya lo sé, pero sólo voy a caminar, ni siquiera me quedo en el pueblo…

—Sea lo que sea que encuentres interesante por aquí, déjalo lo más pronto posible, se precavido, no quiero castigarte.

Thor sabe que es verdad, pero también sabe que no podrá hacer lo que Steve le pide.

—Te prometo que trataré.

Steve se reclina en la silla, sus ojos azules le observan fijamente.

—Esfuérzate, por cierto, Jane te manda esto.

A Thor le falta el corazón al oír el nombre, mientras su mano está a mitad del camino para tomar la carta, se siente culpable.

—Gracias… Ehh… ¿la viste?

–No, Peggy me la dio, dice que no confía en el servicio postal.

—¿Y tú sí?

Steve alza una ceja, divertido.

—Tengo que, ahora debes disculparme, pero tengo un asunto que tratar con el teniente Richards, te veo en el almuerzo.

Asiente, sale de la tienda y saluda a Reed, quien corresponde el gesto con una breve sonrisa amistosa; Thor se encamina hacia Luke, quien organiza los bunkers y no tarda mucho antes de volver a sumergirse en la amable rutina.

La carta de Jane se siente ajena en su bolsillo, cerca de donde está su corazón.

"_Con amor…"; _el papel huele a ella, Thor memorizo su esencia todas esas noches abrazado a su cálido cuerpo… _"Jane Foster"_.

6.

Ha salido más temprano, "al que madruga…" se repite mentalmente, sus pasos son ligeros a pesar de estar cruzando un lodazal creado por una fuerte lluvia que los retrasara dos horas, Thor había empezado a pensar que no llegaría a tiempo al pueblo. No quiere detenerse a pensar sobre la ansiedad que se apoderó de su cuerpo con la idea de no poder ver a Loki aquel día.

En serio, ¿dónde estaba su entrenamiento?

Thor se burla, Odín estaría enfadado.

Pronto la niebla comienza a hacerse notar, saludándole porque hay pocas personas que cruzan ese sendero, y muchas menos que lo hacen por voluntad propia; sigue adelante esquivando los nacimientos de flores que morirían debajo de la suela gastada de sus botas.

Comienza a penetrar el frío, esquivando los pliegues de su uniforme, empecinándose en rozarle la piel de forma golosa.

Casi no escucha a Loki bajar por el puente con la misma indumentaria, su mirada pérdida en misterios de la vida, Thor aguanta inconscientemente la respiración.

—Te pierdes muy a menudo.

Lo tiene de frente. Es como un huracán que nunca se previó pero ahora le golpea con fuerza, arrebatándole la voluntad con una mirada. Es una mirada verde como el pasto con rocía y los árboles ocultos por aquella niebla traviesa, Thor observa estúpidamente conforme la piel blanca, es del color de las nubes dispersas en el cielo que aún no se vuelve tormenta de verano; sus pómulos son altos, de nostálgica elegancia y una nariz fina, pequeña y respingada, Thor está atento a los labios rojizos, un color súbito y casi obsceno que quita el sueño y amenaza con provocarte un perpetuo insomnio.

Se han quedado un buen rato sin hablar, Loki observándole con rostro ausente de gestos y Thor tratando de apartar la mirada, tratando de encontrar palabras que se rehúsan, rebeldes, a salir de sus labios .

—Creo que me ha gustado perderme.

No esperaba respuesta. Loki continua caminando, de vez en cuando Thor cree escuchar susurros, pero bien podría confundirse con el nadar de un koi.

Ambos caminan un buen tramo, Thor lleva las manos temblándole contra la tela del pantalón, en parte por el frío y en parte por los nervios.

—¿No se irán?

Loki lo dice a modo de reproche, Thor se ve presa de un sentimiento extraño quemándole la boca del estómago.

—En un mes, tal vez.

No debió decir aquello, no debería estar allí.

—Las personas están donde deben, es absurdo lamentarse por eso.

Thor suave que Loki tiene la mirada puesta al frente, por eso aprovecha y le observa el perfil con aire distraído y enloquecedor.

—Nunca te he visto por el pueblo.

—Porque no vivo allí.

Se sienta lanzando un suspiro cansado, como si hubieran andado por kilómetros. Thor no tiene idea de que puede hacer sin que se note su –obvio- nerviosismo.

—No te entiendo, Thor Odinson.

Lo dice genuinamente, acompañado de una mirada penetrante, miles de interrogativas en unos ojos de perpetuas tristezas.

No habla nada más.

7.

Escucha los gritos, ordenes desesperadas, gira a su izquierda e ignora el zumbido en sus oídos, él mismo se encuentra gritando, sus manos temblorosas están sobre el torso de su hermano, empapándose de sangre, gira a la derecha en el momento justo en el cual una bala perfora la garganta de uno de sus soldados más jóvenes.

Balder llora y ese llanto es más ensordecedor que nada, Thor siente como si le arrancarán la piel, dejándole todo su ser a la vista, vulnerable.

—Thor… Thor… ¿dónde está mamá? Dile que venga, por favor Thor, dile que me perdone… quiero a mamá…

Los dedos fríos se le resbalan por la sangre, siente la abertura profundizarse más, más, más.

¿Dónde está su madre?

Alguien coloca una mano sobre la suya, es un tacto frío, es una piel pálida que brinda un contraste hipnótico, Thor alza la mirada, sus ojos azules no son los de un hombre sino los de un niño.

Loki captura su mano, Thor quiere preguntar: "¿Qué haces?, ¿no ves que se muere?".

—Déjalo ir, Thor… Déjalo.

Enlaza sus dedos a los húmedos y chorreantes de Thor, Balder deja de gritar, una lágrima crea un surco en su rostro joven y sucio; las bombas dejan de caer, ya no hay balas por las cuales cubrirse, todo calla, excepto un susurro entrecortado, un último aliento de alguien herido.

—Dile a mamá que venga…

8.

Sabe que es muy temprano, el frío que le cala los huesos se lo dice, quiere detenerle pero Thor no puede, lucha contra aquello, se exhorta a seguir.

_Camina, camina, camina…_

Corre, le duelen los pulmones, las piernas y todo su cuerpo se queja a gritos. Le ruega que pare, le amenaza con dejar de funcionar, Thor no ve nada porque la neblina a medianoche es más espesa, solo escucha el pasto crujir bajo sus botas y quejarse por el mal trato.

Casi tropieza con una rama y cuando por fin llega al puente, se detiene, se da cuenta que llora. El rocío cae sobre sus hombros, Thor se queda allí, con los puños cerrados. Una y otra vez Balder y su mirada aterrada llegan a su mente. Tirita sin poder evitarlo.

Loki se acerca y Thor alza la mirada, en los ojos esmeraldas hay una pregunta que parece audible entre todo el silencio sobrenatural. La respuesta viene sin poder evitarlo.

_Debí ser yo… No él._

—Es absurdo lamentarse, Odinson.

Sus labios a penas se abren, un murmullo rápido que podría confundirse con un susurro. Thor se deja envolver en un abrazo suave, deja que Loki le acaricie el cabello rubio mientras el entierra su rostro en el cuello descubierto, el cabello de Loki gotea y su piel es fría, le estremece el corazón.

Se aferra con fuerza al cuerpo de Loki, sus manos toscas apretujando la tela mientras siente unos dedos fantasmales pasar entre sus mechones de cabello dorado, un eterno ir y venir, creando surcos. Cuando despierta, parpadeando confundido, lo primero que ve es a Clint, rasurándose la poca barba que se ha atrevido a salir en esos últimos días.

Thor se recarga en la pared, apoyándose en un brazo, suspira, en el suelo hay un papel arrugado muestra de que Clint ha querido escribir de nuevo, cierra los ojos y se recuesta.

Su cabello huele a invierno moribundo y primavera en aquella parte del mundo, respira hondo y vuelve a dormir.

9.

Se ha hecho amigo de una chiquilla hiperactiva, le sigue a donde puede, ágil y saltarina, sus pequeños pies desnudos acaricias las cálidas rocas. Thor le ha traído otro dulce y Hisako se lo come de apoco, sus ojos castaños fijos en el terreno que pisa.

—Sabe, mi madre me ha pedido que le diga que no vaya más lejos del pueblo.

Thor da un sorbo grande de agua y se seca los labios con el dorso de la mano, la camiseta se pega a su cuerpo de forma incomoda.

—¿Cómo lo sabe?

La niña se encoge de hombros, balanceando sus pequeñas piernas una y otra vez, con las manos sobre el viejo kimono.

—Le vio en la mañana, ella va por allí porque hay lindas flores, dice que es peligroso y que no debe perturbar a los espíritus.

Dentro de sí, una risa explosiva resuena por toda su mente.

—¿Espíritus?, ¿cómo fantasmas?

Esta vez es Hisako quien se burla, aunque no quedamente.

—¡No! Eso no, mi abuela me contaba que en el bosque habitaban espíritus de animales o de los árboles, ella dice que el espíritu del viento es el más fuerte, es quien lleva el roció y el polen, y mi madre que por esa razón es peligroso. El espíritu del viento no debe perturbarse.

—Gracias por la advertencia Hisako.

La niña asiente y mientras no le ven, captura la mano de Thor, mientras le guía para un pequeño escondite que tiene entre varios arbustos.

A su regreso se encuentra con un Bruce nervioso, limpiando sus lentes sin que en ellos exista una sola mota de polvo.

—Hey… ¿qué te pasa?

—Ha habido un atentado, no sabemos de parte de quien… tal vez fue una bomba perdida. Todo mundo tiene miedo.

Thor también tiembla, muy dentro de sí la voz de Balder resuena en sus oídos.

—¿Hubo decesos?

—Dos soldados heridos, cinco niños que jugaban cerca del incidente murieron.

Thor se tensa, la imagen de Hisako jugando en su pequeño escondite le sacude con violencia, siente la impotencia treparse a su cuerpo, una mala consejera.

—¡¿Y no se tiene idea de quién fue?!

Bruce niega, después de unos momentos parece recordar algo y busca en sus bolsillos.

—Lo había olvidado, Steve me pidió que te entregara esto.

Otra carta, de nuevo abraza la culpa y algo desagradable burbujea en su pecho.

—Gracias...

El médico asiente y enfoca su mirada en el suelo, envuelto por otros pensamientos.

Thor debió haber respondido la última carta, se pregunta si realmente estuvo ocupado, él sabe la respuesta, recuerda unos dedos largos haciéndose paso a través de su cabello húmedo, su nariz rozando la piel suave del cuello de Loki.

Abre la carta.

Comienza: _"Querido Thor…"_. El viento recoge el polvo del suelo acariciando el papel, parece que juguetea con él, la letra de suaves curvas de Jane parece desfigurarse, a lo lejos unos niños japoneses entonan cantos en juego.

Están invocando al espíritu del viento, una ráfaga suave lleva un par de hojas caídas. Thor suspira.

10.

"_Querido Thor._

_Espero que estés bien, aquí todo parece de cabeza, la enfermera Ross ha insistido en no bajar la guardia y sigo con los horarios dispares. Parece que sus constantes advertencias se cumplieron ayer. No te imaginas lo mal que me sentí por los niños y por las madres de ellos._

_Peggy estaba furiosa._

_Con aquello no puedo dejar de pensar en tu seguridad, sé lo que me has dicho, pero no siempre podrás estar al pendiente de todo. Habrá ocasiones en las que necesites ser precavido._

_Por favor, prométeme que no harás nada tonto. Quédate en el campamento, ya te falta poco para poder ir a casa._

_Aun no se me olvida aquella vez… No quiero volver a verte tumbado en una cama por una herida que pudiste haber evitado. Eres un héroe, ya no debes de seguir haciendo cosas para demostrarlo._

_No hablare de cosas tristes, me han llegado por fin las cartas de tus padres, les he dicho sobre el mes, al parecer tú no les habías comentado nada y Frigga estaba aterrorizada. Te regañaría por esa falta de atención hacia ellos, pero no gastare más tinta, cada vez tenemos menos de todo…_

_Te extraño muchísimo, con todo mi corazón, paro de recordar la proposición, creo que si no tuviera el anillo pensaría que todo fue un sueño._

_Tengo que irme, Peggy está amenazándome en no darle la carta a Steve si no voy a hacer inventario._

_Cuídate mucho y recuerda que te amo con todo mi corazón._

_Un beso y un abrazo._

_Jane Foster (__futura señora de Odinson)__"._

11.

Se le dificulta comenzar una conversación aun cuando sabe que no es necesario entablar una plática, el nerviosismo se cuela por sus poros. Pero lo quiere.

Han sido dos semanas y Thor aún no se cansa de escuchar la voz de Loki, con sus tonos que fluyen despacio, como el río que parece estático aquel día. Ambos están debajo de un árbol, el tronco es fuerte y habla de épocas pasadas, las hojas cuelgan perezosas casi rozándoles el cabello.

Loki parece dormir a su lado, recargando su cabeza en la superficie del tronco, sus pies desnudos hacen un gracioso contraste con el pasto y sus manos reposan tranquilas sobre los muslos. No se escucha su respiración pero Thor observa como su pecho se hunde ligeramente, creando un seductor hueco que parece estar lleno de su aroma particular.

No recuerda cuando fue la última vez en la que incluso su mente se alejaba de su cuerpo, todo parece sumido en un silencio provocador.

—¿Le has dicho a alguien más sobre esto?

Thor le observa confundido, Loki aún no abre los ojos, sus pestañas espesas y largas parecen besar la piel pálida.

—No…

—¿Por qué?, ¿no crees que sería prudente?

Prudente sin lugar a dudas, pero Thor nunca ha sido afecto a esa característica pero hay algo más, algo por lo cual no ha mencionado el bosque, el río, el puente o a Loki; una sensación de egoísmo y pertenencia.

—No puede pasarme nada.

Loki abre los ojos, parpadea y le mira, su rostro está ausente de gesto alguno.

—¿Crees que no podría matarte? —no, no lo cree, pero Thor no contesta; Loki frunce el ceño y es la primera vez que un gesto se aposenta en su rostro y no se marcha inmediatamente. Thor tiene ganas de besarle las mejillas—. ¿Estás tan seguro que no te mataría, que no vengaría la gente que has matado?

Thor no sabe que es, el viento cambia, Loki luce furioso, aunque es una ira distinta a la que Thor está acostumbrado, es una rabia queda, un murmullo que le hiela la sangre. Thor prefiere que grite, que le golpee a que se quede callado, con el gesto de enfado y la mirada centellante, tan frío, tan hermoso.

—Te mereces la muerte, todos ustedes… —de nuevo se transforma, el viento ahora fluye casi como un lamento silencioso. Thor observa la tristeza de Loki, su mirada perdida y su rostro decaído. Por un instante logra ver la soledad, una que le tiene enjaulad en confines bien delimitados con una llave muy lejos, tal vez extraviada. Quiere decir su nombre pero Loki vuelve a hablar—. ¿Por qué lo hicieron? Aquellas aldeas eran pacíficas, pueblo de pescadores, mujeres amorosas y niños que ni siquiera sabían sobre la guerra… Y ustedes… —le mira fijamente, haciendo la acusación directamente—. Te diré porque estas vivo. Porque a mí no me interesa lo que tu gente la ha hecho a mi pueblo. Yo entiendo algo que los tuyos no, y ese algo es lo que me permite sentir compasión por ti.

Se incorpora, Thor trata de tomar su mano en un gesto desesperado por retenerlo un poco más, aunque sabía que Loki no era alguien a quien podía capturar. El no. Frente a sus ojos Loki se desvanece en un susurro del viento y la sensación eléctrica en las puntas de los dedos de Thor. Es allí donde se da cuenta.

Grita su nombre, sabe que Loki le observa pero no quiere mostrarse, sabe que le ve sumido en su propia condescendencia y desesperación, Thor cierra los puños y grita su nombre por última vez, es en un tono cansado, iracundo y debajo de aquello, triste.

12.

El corazón le retumba en los oídos y por el cuerpo, corre porque quiere que todo su ser se agote, quiere caer y sentir la fría tierra en su piel para después, pensar.

No tenía intenciones de ir aquel día, le atemorizaba la idea de no encontrar a Loki allí por lo sucedido el día anterior. Su cabello le estorbaba y Thor casi puede sentir las manos de la niebla – ¿o es Loki?–, acariciándole el rostro.

El río avanza y Thor se acerca para tratar de vislumbrar a Loki en la orilla, como tantas otras veces. Le ve, pero no donde pensaba encontrarlo. Loki está en el centro del río, con los peses seguramente rozándole las piernas y los pies, la yukata descansa en la orilla contraria junto a la wagasa. Thor se extasía en la forma en la que el agua besa cada parte del cuerpo pálido de Loki, como se desliza por el cabello lacio y le cae en gotas traviesas sobre los hombros. Lo sabe, como el agua está haciéndole el amor al viento, y Loki se deja hacer, ajeno, ausente, un sueño inalcanzable y Thor quiere dormir para siempre.

Quiere sumergirse, dejar que el agua se lleve todo lo que pesa sobre su espalda, quiere ser amado por Loki. Sin aviso, súbitamente, Thor resbala y ni siquiera hace amago de sostenerse de la cordura, el cae en un repentino amor que sabe siente por Loki, por aquel espíritu del viento que parece tener un juego íntimo con el agua de aquel río.

Corre, huye, porque aquello es imposible.

Se ira en dos semanas.

Le duele todo, como nunca dolieron las heridas de bala o los golpes, su hermano muerto y la guerra. Sabe que Loki le está quitando la vida y su cordura, es un viento que no sabes que se filtra hasta que está a tu lado, acariciándote la mano.

Llega al campamento, distrae su mente con los deberes que tiene que llevar a cabo. No logra ahuyentar la imagen pero por lo menos la mantiene a raya, en una jaula de oro sumergida en el agua para que Loki resida allí eternamente.

Conversa un poco con Tony y saluda de lejos a Hisako. En la noche las sábanas frías se adhieren a su piel húmeda y Thor no duerme.

13.

Es madrugada, conversan de Thor y su vida, la familiar y la social, los amigos que hizo en la guerra y los que dejo en casa.

Loki le observa, pregunta con su voz helada y después asiente, sus hombros casi se tocan y Thor puede adivinar el siguiente mínimo cambio en la respiración acompasada, arriba, en la copa de un árbol canta un cuervo, el ambiente se siente ligero y Thor habla como hace años no lo hacía, gesticula con sus manos de forma entusiasta, le explica sobre sus pequeñas aventuras y ambos ignoran de manera sutil lo hecho en la guerra. Loki arrastra sus dedos largos por el brazo de Thor cuando este le explica sobre Balder.

—¿Por qué sigues viniendo? No hay nada para ti aquí.

Las palabras fluyen y se escapan de sus labios, hacen eco en aquel silencio y se burlan de él al final.

—Porque estás tú…

No hablan después de eso, al menos Thor no menciona nada al respecto.

—Sé lo que crees sentir por mí, Thor Odinson —susurra Loki mientras mantiene la mirada fija en el pasto —. Lo supe desde el primer día en el que cruzaste la neblina. Eres diferente. Los que han llegado a mí lo han hecho como tú: perdidos después de querer huir de sus fantasmas, y ellos nunca se quedaron, nunca regresan… —la voz de Loki es más baja todavía, hablando de confidencias que no le contaba ni siquiera al río—. Porque entienden. Ellos intuyen lo que soy y lo que nunca seré. ¿Por qué estás aquí?, no podré darte lo que quieres, mi existencia solo radica en este lugar, estoy atado a mi pueblo como tú a las personas que amas. Olvida tus deseos y no vuelvas.

Thor se queda quieto, casi sin atreverse a respirar, Loki ya solo es un murmullo del viento.

—No, no lo haré, se lo que siento. Una y otra vez regresaría a este lugar para conocerte de nuevo.

—Eres una anomalía —se lo susurra Loki al oído, cada sílaba danza deliciosamente hacía el.

Thor lo sabe, alza la mano capturando la muñeca de Loki, y ahí está, frente a él su mirada verde luce sorprendida. No hay camino de regreso, sabe que esta vez no habrá puente que atravesar y sendero que seguir para reunirse con su realidad. Le besa, acaricia el cabello y desliza sus manos de militar por el cuello suave de Loki, mientras este se sostiene con las manos en el pecho de Thor, una presión susurrante y poco a poco ambos encuentran su propio ritmo.

Son los labios de Loki los que manejan a Thor hacia otra vida, son labios que van y vienen, suaves, pasionales a su modo silencioso, la soledad no parece fluir entre ellos. Thor le retiene el rostro y después de una mirada larga vuelve a besarle, con el alma, con sus miedos y sus alegrías. Siente como Loki cede poco a poco, el beso se acelera y la neblina les esconde; Thor saborea el labio inferior de Loki, pidiendo permiso que obtiene sin muchas restricciones. Prueba la esencia, aquel sabor a hielo y a vientos del norte que agitan nubes pesadas de tormenta.

El cuervo sigue cantando y Thor cruza el puente mientras Loki vaga por ese bosque, entre el bambú, con el alma de Thor entre sus labios.

14.

Loki le enseña que hay más allá. Thor se deja guiar a través de la oscuridad, entre el bambú y la vida animal a su alrededor; siente la mano fría de Loki entre la suya y sabe que solo por eso valió la pena vivir esa guerra.

Cuando hay roció Thor le sostiene la wagasa mientras Loki camina, despacio, su mirada atenta a las copas de los árboles que se agitan con cuidado y pidiéndose permiso, le habla sobre cosas que desaparecieron hace mil años, por un momento un lienzo que el tiempo no acaba. Nada allí parece hacerlo.

En el pueblo y el campamento americano la situación es distinta, cada segundo fluye sin compasión, recordándoles a todos que la vida sigue y no se detendrá por lamentos o plegarias. Clint y Bruce son las pruebas de aquello. Una mañana Thor sube a la colina y observa a Tony, hablando con Bruce; su mirada viaja de las maletas que están en el suelo hacia el rostro calmado del doctor, se acerca y se despide, agradeciendo las atenciones y la compañía, le desea todo lo bueno que pueda tener una vida postguerra y le ve partir con un Tony enfadado a su lado.

—No sé qué voy a hacer sin el…

Thor le palmea la espada y se encamina a su tienda, allí Clint vuelve a sorprenderle.

—Viviré con Natasha en Nueva York, sí, ya sé que dirás, pero no consigo sacármela de la cabeza. Creo que Budapest nos golpeó fuerte a ambos —sin las cosas amontonadas de su amigo, aquella tienda luce patéticamente vacía—. Puede que te visite de vez en cuando, sabes que mi madre está en Nuevo México. Por cierto, ¿cuándo te queda?

Se le cierra la garganta antes de murmurar.

—Una semana.

—Bien, espero que me invites a la boda.

Clint cierra la última maleta y se gira, sonriéndole. Thor asiente y le acompaña hacia el camión que le llevara a la salida del pueblo, Steve se acerca y le coloca una mano amistosa en su hombro.

—Te falta poco, Thor, no desesperes.

Hay una débil sonrisa, se pasa el resto del día tratando de detener el péndulo del tiempo que resuena cada segundo con más fuerza.

15.

Loki le acaricia el cabello y Thor cierra los ojos, su cuerpo esta frío por recostarse en el pasto con rocío recién disperso. Quiere dormir pero la preocupación de esos últimos días no le da una pequeña concesión.

—En serio deberías dejar de pensar en cosas que no puedes cambiar. Así es la vida, y ustedes tienen la maravillosa oportunidad de explorarla.

Captura la muñeca de Loki, sintiendo la piel debajo de la yukata.

—Sí puedo. No veo lo malo de vivir aqu-

Loki le acaricia el rostro, regalándole una de sus sonrisas melancólicas.

—No, esta no es tu vida, tienes mucho por delante.

Thor lo entiende y como buen ser humano se enoja por hacerlo. Maldice su falta de entereza, maldice el día en al que saliera a correr preguntándose a donde llevara aquel sendero. Llora, de ira, de impotencia, se pregunta cuantas veces tuvo que sofocar esos sollozos y limpiar las lágrimas debajo de las sábanas, para que nadie se enterara que había otro soldado quebrado por la incipiente guerra.

Eso es lo que le ofrece a Loki.

Su vulnerabilidad, ese frágil corazón humano. Y Loki lo acepta, sosteniéndolo con cuidado, deja a Thor sin reservas y le llora, le suplica, grita hasta que su alma se queda vacía. Loki le deja desahogarse y cuando ha terminado se acerca a él, tomándole el rostro mientras Thor siente como su corazón palpita de nuevo bajo el toque fantasmal. Palpita por Loki, para él.

Se deja besar, que Loki le seque las últimas lágrimas. Thor se da cuenta que ha empezado a llover y abraza a Loki con más fuerza, tratando de retener aunque sea la esencia de su estela helada.

16.

—Te voy a extrañar, caramba, los extraño a todos… Ese hijo de puta de Steve me dejo al final a propósito, lo hace para torturarme.

Thor da un sorbo a su bebida, el día anterior todo parecía tan presenta que por un momento sospechaba que su realidad se giraría para golpearle de frente; allí, en ese comedor, las cosas parecen ausentes de nuevo.

—¿A qué hora partes?

—Las siete.

Son las nueve de la noche. Japón sigue en ruinas, Hisako duerme abrazada a una muñeca que Thor le regalara, los cadáveres de la guerra por fin se han enfriado y él corre, perdiéndose en un bosque con una espesa niebla, atraviesa árboles y bambú, con un par de luciérnagas siguiéndole de cerca, comienza a hacer frío y la oscuridad comienza a asentarse poco a poco. Escucha la voz de su madre, la de su padre, sus amigos, la risa de Jane y el llanto de Balder.

Se detiene a mitad del puente, hay alguien de pie sosteniendo una wagasa que le cubre el rostro, todo a su alrededor le hace lucir como un retrato antiguo y perfecto por los extensos detalles.

—Disculpe, pero creo…—una voz le interrumpe, una voz que viaja con el viento.

—¿Qué estás perdido?

Se acerca a Loki, extasiándose en la mirada esmeralda, le pide permiso sin hablar, una ráfaga de aire cálido le acaricia el rostro, Thor se acerca y le besa, le regala su ser, comienza a hacerle el amor.

Pasa las manos por ese cabello oscuro, memorizándose la textura, la sensación contra sus dígitos mientras Loki le besa de manera suave, se vuelve un espíritu dócil que lloro por su pueblo el día de la caída de dos bombas. Ambos se moldean y Thor siente por todo su cuerpo las manos de Loki, mientras el acaricia la piel pálida, centímetro a centímetro, con besos que le calientan el alma y palabras susurradas incoherentes que Loki guardara por siempre en su memoria inagotable.

El espíritu le ofrece su existencia inmortal y Thor se impulsa hacia delante, profundo, tan cálido; Loki abre los labios rojizos mientras Thor quiere morirse, morderle la boca y finalizar sus días en ella. Le sostiene de las finas caderas y sigue penetrando, despacio, profundo, un cambio de ritmo y Loki le gime, enredando esas piernas inmaculadas alrededor de la cintura del soldado estadounidense.

Thor quiere preguntar, palabras en medio de un beso que manda nuevos escalofríos: _"¿por qué yo?"._

Siente el rocío en su espalda desnuda, mientras besa el pecho de Loki, haciéndole promesas sin palabras que están condenadas al fracaso por el paso del tiempo.

—Te espere toda una vida.

La voz de Loki es un susurro delirante sobre su piel, Thor le muerde los hombros blancos y siente las caricias del contrario tan presentes por todo su cuerpo. Sucumbe a un orgasmo mientras observa el rostro del espíritu deshacerse en un placer carnal. Thor memoriza cada detalle, cada ida y venida de aquel cuerpo, entrelaza sus manos mientras sale con cuidado de la entrada de Loki, le deposita un beso en la frente perlada de rocío y sudor, para después acariciarle el rostro.

Thor le ama.

Le ve en aquel puente, wagasa en mano, enfundado en una yukata que envuelve su cuerpo con esencia a Thor, la neblina pronto le cubre de su mirada y él se aleja de aquel bosque por última vez, con toda su alma ya entregada.

Se despide de Hisako a lo lejos, mientras el camión se alejas más y más de ese Japón que poco a poco se recuperara, y Thor intentara vivir lo que le quede, con la esperanza de que siempre encontrara a un espíritu aguardándole a mitad de un puente, con una mirada esmeralda de nostalgias y milenios de soledad, entonces Thor dirá:

—Disculpe, pero creo que me he perdido…

/

**Bueno, allí esta, primero el título significa 'Espíritu', lo sé, nada complicado o novedoso, pero por días estuve pensándolo y nada me satisfacía. Pues un nuevo año y espero verlos aquí otra vez, un abrazo de año nuevo y mucho ánimo.**

**Gracias por leer, cualquier queja, comentario, sugerencia o duda son bienvenidos.**


End file.
